Unspoken Love
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been friends forever, but it's only now that the two of them are thinking about romantic things. One more than the other. Will they be able to get the resolve they long for?
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken Love

Chapter 1

A Memory

The sun set on the school day, but two girls were still hanging around the school campus. A class room was open and Ruby and Weiss were peeking in on what was happening. Inside, there were two people kissing. Due to the sunlight, it was hard to make out who it was, but they were definitely girls. Ruby and Weiss quickly hid behind the door as they finally realized the truth. Ruby was closest to the door and she had every intention of looking again, but something inside of her told her not to. Her head was facing the room and her hands were by her sides. One of her hands fell on top of Weiss'. Weiss blushed at the touch of Ruby's hand. She looked at Ruby, but she was still looking the other way. Weiss sighed with sadness and returned to reality.

"Hey Weiss, Weiss. Are you okay?" Weiss quickly shook her head and regained consciousness.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just blanked out for a second."

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Come on Penny, don't be so hard on her. Weiss is a very active, studios student that doesn't have a lot of free time. Give her a break."

"Sorry."

"Thanks Ruby."

"No problem." Ruby smiled as she continued to eat her food. Weiss blushed again. That smile; that carelessness; it was so cute. She couldn't get over it, but what could she do? As Ruby continued to eat her food, her eyes were closed and she started to act childish as she giggled to herself.

"What she's doing?" Weiss sighed and started to eat her lunch.

"She's probably dreaming about some cute girl she has an obsession over." Ruby opened her eyes.

"Hey, don't judge. I love cute girls. They're just the cutest. The way they smile, the way they talk; ooo, everything about them is so cute." She chomped her food.

"Who is it this time?"

"What?!"

"Come one Ruby. I know it's someone who goes here. Who else could it be?"

"Fine. It's the librarian helper who works with me. She's so cute. She's so polite and says the cutest things sometimes like thank you. It's a library. Why would you need to say thank you?" Weiss closed her lunch box.

"Why don't you just give up already? All the cute girls here are probably taken already." Ruby put on a pouty face.

"Gosh Weiss, why do you have to ruin everything?"

"What? I'm stating the truth. If you keep dreaming about them, someone will eventually take them and you'll be forced to cry in your room all night." Ruby packed her things and stood up in anger.

"I'm leaving." Without another word, she left and Weiss didn't try to stop her. On the other hand, Penny was a little concerned.

"Weiss, you gotta stop being so mean to her. She just wants to find someone." Weiss sighed. She knew that. Ever since she's known Ruby, she's always chased cute girls. Unfortunately for her, she was never an option for Ruby. Weiss was smart, athletic, and more of a guy than a girl. There was no denying it. She herself even knew and she tried not to think about. Ruby was super cute, average in school, and non-athletic which made them complete opposites. However, she always thought about why she isn't cute to Ruby. That thought always finds its way into Weiss' thoughts and it never seems to go away. Weiss sighed as the bell rang to go to class.

The three of them shared the same class, but they all sat at different corners of the room. As the day went on, not many words were said to each other. They all just wished the day was over. For Weiss, that was the best time of the day because she always got to walk home with Ruby. When the bell rang, everyone stood up and bowed to the teacher and took their leave for the day. Weiss walked over to Ruby's desk as she was packing up.

"You ready to leave?"

"I actually have to work at the library after school today. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta go. Bye." She grabbed her stuff and ran to the library. Weiss waved to her as she left the room. She immediately dropped her hand and it hit her leg. What a perfect way to end this day? You know, I'll just wait for her. She doesn't take that long anyway. Weiss walked out of the building and to a bench that was just outside the library building. She took out a book and decided to read as she waited for Ruby.

Inside the library, Ruby was working next to her was the girl she was talking about. She got to talk to her a little bit before they started working and found out that her name was Nora. The day was pretty busy. They didn't have a lot of free time, but for Ruby, she was thoroughly entertained. As she was checking out books to her visitors, she overheard Nora next to her hand a book to someone.

"Thank you very much." Ruby handed a book to someone as that was the last person in line. Nora started to laugh quietly to herself.

"What it is?"

"Oh, it's just I said thank you again. I don't know why I find it so funny. I mean, it's a library. I don't need to say thank you, but I do it anyway." In her head, Ruby screamed out. She was so cute. She thought about how cute it was to think of saying thank you in a library to be funny. Ruby couldn't control herself. This girl was so cute and she couldn't take it. She stood up and went to the drop-off to put away the books for the day.

A couple of hours went by and everyone finally went home. Ruby and Nora were forced to lock up. Ruby was working on sorting the returned books and Nora was completing the daily log of checked out books.

Back outside, Weiss closed her book as she reached the end. Hm, she's taking much longer than usual. She grabbed her stuff and stood up. I guess I should check if she's alright. She made her way into the building and up the stairs to the library.

Inside, Ruby was busy putting books away when Nora came up next to her and said she was done with the logging so she said she would help. They silently put the books where they belonged and didn't say a single thing to each other. However, Ruby would occasionally glance over at Nora as she was trying to find where the books went. Ruby opened her mouth, but was immediately cut off by Nora.

"Hey Ruby, is there anyone you like?" Nora was looking at the bookshelves when she heard crumbling and a thud. She looked at Ruby who was on the ground, completely flustered.

"Uh no, not particularly." Nora turned back towards the bookshelves. "Why?"

"The guy I said thank you to is um… He wanted me to ask you if…" Ruby reached for her shoulder.

"Nora." Out of nowhere, she slapped Ruby's hand out of the air and when Ruby saw her face, it was filled with anger and tears

Weiss made it up to the second floor and walked towards the library when she suddenly came across a girl who was running full speed past her. She watched her speed right past her and then she turned towards the library entrance. She walked in and it was silent. Hm, I wonder if she's done.

"Ruby?" She looked around and saw Ruby's bag on the front desk. Then, she heard soft whimpering coming from one of the aisles of the library. She walked through and eventually found Ruby on the ground in tears. Her eyes were big and full of tears.

"Weiss… Nora…" Weiss knelt down in front of her and put her arms around Ruby. Once Ruby was in her arms, Ruby immediately cried in tears. Weiss said nothing. She just held her in her arms and tried to calm her down.

After about an hour or so, Ruby finally calmed down and Weiss picked her up off the floor. She wiped the tears off of Ruby's face and walked out of the library. The day slowly turned to night as the two of them made their way home. Ruby was silent for most of the walk. Weiss purposely walked a little slower than Ruby to try and examine what she was thinking and how she was feeling. Her head was staring at the ground and her eyes said everything.

"Ruby, you gotta forget about that girl."

"Don't address her as 'that girl'."

"What? Are you not mad at her?"

"Well, I mean…" Weiss sighed.

"I can't stand to see someone I care about sad or in tears." After this little conversation, they changed position to where Weiss was a little ahead of Ruby. However, after a few seconds, Ruby caught up to Weiss and held her hand. Weiss gasped, but kept looking straight.

"Thank you, for caring about me so much Weiss. It really means a lot to me."

"Of course." Then, Ruby interlocked her fingers with Weiss'. Weiss' cheeks started to turn red.

"Will you be my best friend forever?" Weiss' mind froze for a second. It almost felt like she was pinched in the heart. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Of course." Ruby smiled.

"Hm, I wonder if I'll ever get out of this unrequited love situation." Weiss sighed. She wanted to tell Ruby how she felt, but knew that it wasn't right. She stayed quiet the rest of the walk home. Ruby's house was first so she dropped her off and then headed home by herself.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Unspoken Love

Chapter 2

Am I Cute?

**Note: **So I'm not finished with the story yet. Actually, I'm having some difficulties trying to change this story up a little, but I'm going to start releasing them anyway. However, the schedule for this story will be a little different. These will be released every Sunday, as to give me time to really think about how I should write this out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

As Ruby was walking to school, she decided to stop by at a convenience store on the way there. She didn't really have anything in particularly that she was going to buy so she just browsed through and ended up picking some lip gloss. As she made her way to the cash register, she came across the magazine area of the store and something caught her eye. On the cover of one of the magazine was the cutest girl Ruby's ever seen. Her cheeks turned red and her mouth opened wide as she tried to contain her joy.

Back at school, Weiss and Penny were already in class waiting for the day to start. Weiss was at her desk sitting patiently while Penny was standing next to her, munching down some of her lunch. Weiss looked up at her and sighed.

"Jeez Penny, are you that hungry already?"

"Weiss!" Weiss turned around, but didn't see anyone. She scanned the room and out of nowhere, Ruby popped out in front of her with a magazine showed towards Weiss' face. "Look at this. Isn't she cute?" Weiss took the magazine and looked at the photo with much critique.

"Eh, I guess." Ruby immediately snatched it from her hands.

"Oh, I would love to be friends with her." Ruby pressed the magazine against her chest and dozed off into fairy land. All Weiss could do was sigh. "Ah, I'll get her number from the magazine company." Weiss blew up.

"What are you talking about?! You can't do that."

"Well, what about her address or something?"

"No, you can't do that either." Ruby's eyes turned all watery as she looked at Weiss with a puppy face. Weiss cowered away for she hated that look Ruby would give her. It made her feel dejected and outright mean. Ruby got up from her seat and walked to her desk.

"You're no fun." Weiss watched Ruby as she slowly made her way to her desk. It was obvious that Ruby was pretty serious about this one, but what could she do? That girl on the magazine was probably some celebrity who didn't even live in the city or anywhere near here. As class got underway, Weiss would occasionally look over at Ruby who had her head down the entire time while nearly drooling over the magazine she had. Pictures of that girl were plastered everywhere inside the magazine and Ruby was starting to drift back into her fairy tale world.

They got through their morning classes pretty easily and next came PE. Their teacher decided to play volleyball that was co-ed. One girl captain and one boy captain. The boy captain got to choose first and he chose Weiss. Once that decision was made, everyone did everything they could to be on Weiss' team, but fate eventually kicked in and for everyone against her, it was hell. Whenever they tried to hit the ball, she would block it. Whenever she was given a perfect set, she would slam it down before the 10-foot line. The game wasn't even close

Across the gym, another class was holding PE in the gym as well. One boy was watching Weiss the entire time as she was destroying the other team all by herself. They were playing dodgeball so when he got distracted, he was quickly nailed in the head and knocked to the ground. As he stared at Weiss, he couldn't help but notice her beautiful, long white hair and her perfect, physical physique. Weiss, on the other hand, was completely unaware of her being watched from afar.

After PE was over, they had one more class to attend which had a test. Once they were done, they stayed around to wait for the results. It didn't take long for the results to be posted outside the classroom. The whole class crowded around the board to see what they got. Ruby and Weiss slowly made their way to the board. Ruby caught a glimpse of the results and saw that Weiss placed first in the class.

"Wow Weiss, you did really well."

"Well of course." As she looked at the results, she overheard a conversation coming from a couple of boys not too far away.

"Yeah dude, Weiss is freaking smart."

"I hear she has an archery range at her house."

"Are you serious? She must be rich."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she has a black belt in martial arts."

"Dang, I feel bad for any guy who becomes her boyfriend. I think the question of who wears the pants in that relationship would be reversed." She had her enough. She turned her body and faced the group of boys. Her face was very serious and her fists were clenched. They saw her aiming at them and they quickly walked away without another word. Weiss took a step towards them as they were leaving, but was cut off by Ruby.

"What are you doing?" Weiss immediately snapped out of her war mode.

"Oh sorry." The bell rang and all the other classrooms opened up to let their students out. However, the boy from PE saw everything as the halls started to fill up with people. He tried to walk over to her, but she and Ruby walked the other way and it was too late to catch up with them.

When school ended, Ruby and Weiss decided to do a little shopping before they went home. They went into a store and Weiss was immediately intimidated. Everything in there was all girly and bright and girly. It nearly gave her chills. On the other hand, Ruby was in paradise. She browsed through the clothes and pulled out whatever she thought was cute.

"Ooo, what about this one?"

"Isn't that a little too flamboyant?"

"What? I like this stuff. Oh yeah, you're not really into these kind of things." Weiss turned away. When she turned back, she saw a piece of clothing that Ruby was holding in front of her body. Weiss jumped back in fear. "What? What happened?"

"What are you doing?"

"What? I thought it looked cute on you." Weiss' heart stopped for a second. Did she just say that I looked cute? She put the dress back on the hanger and walked out. Weiss followed not too far behind her, but looked at the dress as she made her way out. There was nothing left to do so they made their way home.

"So Ruby, you're only really interested in cute girls, right?"

"Well, what can I say? They're small and fragile and above all, cute. Everything about them is so cute. I just can't get over it." Weiss looked at Ruby who had a huge smile on her face. She didn't know how to respond to that so she remained silent all the way to the Ruby's house and then to hers.

When she got home, she literally pulled out every piece clothing that she usually wears and laid it out on her floor. There were pants, jeans, nice shirts, and nothing else. As she looked down at her clothes, she couldn't help but think about Ruby and how she said everything about cute girls is cute. Nothing that was on her floor was cute. She had moderate colored clothes and not a single girl's outfit in her possession. She plopped onto the floor and stared to pound the ground with her fists.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Her mother burst through the door with a pot in hand and completely out of breath. "I heard banging and I was worried." Weiss was now lying on her back.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. Well, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Her mother closed the door and walked back downstairs. Weiss was too flustered and angry. She grabbed her archery equipment and walked to the backyard.

In her backyard was a huge lawn that had 3 targets about 30-50 feet away from the shooting position. She was so angry that she didn't even turn on the lights. She readied one arrow and shot it about an inch above the bullseye. Her next shot was about an inch to the right of the bullseye. After that, it was an inch to the left and then an inch below it. Finally, on her last arrow, she pulled it back and took a deep breath. She let go of the string and the arrow hit perfectly on the bullseye, completely surrounded by her other shots. She sighed and walked back into the house where she ate her dinner and quickly fell asleep shortly after.

The next day, Weiss made her way to a convenience store where she picked up the magazine that Ruby had from yesterday. All throughout the walk to school, her eyes were peeled to the magazine, examining everything about that girl and why she was so cute to Ruby. This even carried on through class, but it didn't really affect Weiss since she was the top student in her class.

When class was done for the day, she had a student council meeting. She was president of the third years, but her vice president wasn't there yet. However, she didn't take notice of this because she was too focused on the magazine. After a few minutes, he finally made his way into the room and sat down next to Weiss. He sort of blushed for he was the one staring at her during PE. He saw that she was looking at the magazine and couldn't control himself.

"I think you're cute." Weiss shut the magazine and looked up. Her face was as flat as could be. "Weiss?" Out of nowhere, she grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him out into the hallway. Once out into the hallway, she pinned him to a wall with his feet dangling a few inches from the floor.

"What did you say? Did you say that I'm cute? I don't need you're mockery, Jaune. I got enough things to worry about." Her head was facing the floor, but was full of rage.

"I wasn't mocking you. I really think you're cute." Weiss gasped and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"You're not lying? You really think I'm cute?"

"I do." Weiss let go of his shoulder and turned around. She started to walk off in a trance with her mouth open and her chuckling quietly to herself. "Uh Weiss, we still have the meeting to go to." She didn't respond. She was too caught up in the idea of her actually being cute. Even though it didn't come from Ruby, what he told her was by far the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her in a long time.

For the rest of the day, it made it a little hard for Weiss to focus, but she somehow managed to get through the day without getting in trouble. When the bell rang for class to end, she finally snapped out of her little trance and caught up with Ruby so they could walk home together.

On their way home, Weiss was a little nervous for she was still thinking about Ruby and how she called her cute the other day.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh… I was thinking about buying that dress you picked out for me yesterday."

"Really? Good, it will definitely be cute on you." Weiss gasped for it happened again. She called her cute. "You know Weiss, I'm really jealous of you."

"Why?"

"You're smart, athletic, and you're the tallest girl in our class. For some reason, I always think about this, but if you were to go to an all-girls school, they would idolize you so much. You'd be like a big sister to them. You have such noble features about you. It's almost like a fantasy."

"Ruby…"

"But you're not my type, though." Weiss stopped dead in her tracks. "Weiss?"

"I'm going home." She turned around and walked home. It almost felt as if a knife was stabbed through her heart.

"Wait! I'm not home yet. You always walk me home. Weiss!"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Unspoken Love

Chapter 3

First Kisses

Another new day was upon them and the three girls were eating lunch in their normal spot. It was pretty quiet when Ruby sighed in sadness.

"Why can't I kiss a cute girl too?" Weiss and Penny were staring at Ruby.

"Is she still thinking about that?" Weiss sighed.

"Yep, that's all she can think about. Just let it go."

"Oh, where could you be? I know you're out there somewhere. Just come out already."

"Why not just get on top of the building and scream at the top of your lungs," Weiss said as she was eating her food.

"That would just make me seem weird." Both Weiss and Penny sighed and dropped their heads.

"By the way, when did you have your first kiss Ruby?" Weiss was about to stick her food in her mouth when she was stopped by this comment. She kept it in front of her mouth and listened for Ruby's response.

"What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, you're the one who brought up the situation so I kind of wanted to know." Ruby giggled.

"I, uh… I haven't had my first kiss yet." Out of nowhere, Weiss started to stuff her face with the rest of her food. She didn't take a second to rest. She scarfed down her food without interruption. Damn it, how cute can you be? Weiss quickly finished her food as the bell rang to return to class.

Once that class was done, they had a break before their next class started so Ruby, Weiss, and Penny decided to hang out in the halls before their next class.

"That's why I'm nervous. First kisses are like a big deal in a person's life and I just don't want to mess it up."

"Well, as long as it's with the person you care about the most, it shouldn't matter." Ruby turned to Weiss.

"So have you had your first kiss yet?" Weiss was backed into a corner. She was nervous upon answering this question.

"Of course I have." Ruby and Penny squealed out loud.

"Who? When? Where? Tell us!" Weiss was flustered. She just dug herself in a hole that she couldn't get out of. She was obviously lying, but she wasn't sure of why.

"You guys don't need to know." Ruby and Penny immediately grew saddened. The bell rang to get to class and the three of them made their way into their classroom. There was still some time before their teacher came into the classroom so they kept on talking about the topic. Ruby sighed again and let out her feelings.

"I feel that I need to practice." Weiss and Penny looked at her in concern. "What? It's to make sure that I don't mess it up when it happens. Ah, I got an idea. Penny, can you help me out after school today?" Weiss was stabbed in the heart.

"Um, sorry, but I have club activities today after school. Why don't you ask Weiss?"

"It's no good. She's not into that kind of stuff. And plus, she's a little tall for me." Weiss was now crushed by a boulder. The door opened and their teacher walked in which marked the start of their next class.

The rest of the day was another quiet one for Weiss. Once school was done, Ruby and Weiss grabbed their things and walked home. When Weiss got home, she was in an interesting mood. She threw on her karate clothes and walked into her dojo room. She turned on the lights and everything was already ready for her. Wood slabs, punching bags, and the battle floor were all ready. First, Weiss started by breaking some wood. The thought of Ruby not asking her to help her fueled her rage. She stacked 10 pieces of wood on top of each other and easily punched right through them.

Once she got over that, she moved onto the floor and free-fought. She punched and kicked through the air, shouting out karate grunts. Last was the punching bags. This was where she spent most of her time. She punched and kicked it as hard as she could. After a while, her fists started to turn red, but she didn't let it affect her. She kept on going. Minutes went by and the door opened.

"Hey Weiss, you wanna come and… Uh!" Weiss kicked the bag so hard that it smashed into her father's face and knocked him to the ground.

"Oh my God." She stopped the bag from swaying and knelt down next to her father. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright. I just find it odd that you're in here. When was the last time you came in here to practice?"

"Eh, a long time ago." She stuck out her hand and picked up her father off the ground.

"Well, you wanna have dinner with us?"

"Sure." They walked out of the room and Weiss got into her normal clothes.

At the dinner table, things just only got worse for her. Out of nowhere, her parents started asking questions about how her love life was doing. She didn't how to respond. She was simply a deer in headlights.

"So, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Weiss groaned.

"No," she answered quietly.

"Why not? You're such an eligible woman. You're athletic, smart, and pretty tall for a girl." A stake went through her back for these weren't the things she wanted to hear. "Do you have anyone you like?" she was going to answer, but immediately pulled back.

"No." She quickly finished her food and returned to her room without another word.

When she got back to her room, she closed the door and sprawled out on the floor and stared at the ceiling. She put her hand over her eyes and let out a deep breath. I like Ruby, but she doesn't feel the same. She just doesn't think of me that way. She only likes cute girls and I'm not cute. She stood back up to get ready for bed.

The next day, Weiss walked into class and was immediately intercepted by Ruby. Her face had a huge smile on her face as she stood right in front of Weiss.

"Hi Weiss."

"Hi Ruby, what's up?"

"Um, are you busy today after school?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I was just wondering if… if you could help me with something."

"I guess I can help you out."

"Great. Meet me here at 5:00pm." Suddenly, Weiss' eyes widened and her mind went crazy. There's no way she's talking about that right? It can't be. She doesn't think about me in that way so why would it be about that? Come on Weiss, grow up. The bell rang and class started.

All throughout the day, Weiss was thinking about all the possibilities that Ruby could be talking about. She might just want some help in school. No, she can do that whenever she wants. It doesn't have to be after school. Is she planning confessing her love? Weiss' eyes became huge. No, no, no. No way that that is possible. Maybe she's trying to tell someone else that she likes them. Yeah, that's a more logical thing she'd want help on.

Once school finally finished, Weiss made her way to the place that Ruby asked her to meet. She waited there all by herself for a while since Ruby had some things to do before then. As she stood in the classroom alone, she watched the sun slowly meet the horizon.

There's no way she could want help with that. Ruby doesn't think of me in the romantic way. She never has so stop getting your hopes up. You're her friend so you need to be there for her whenever she needs you.

A few hours went by and Ruby finally came into the room. Weiss turned around and to greet Ruby, but she seemed a little different. Ruby walked in nervously and quietly.

"Hey Ruby, what's up? Why'd you need?"

"About that… You said that you've had your first kiss before right?"

"Yeah."

"What was it like?" Weiss nearly jumped back at the sound of that question. She was literally digging herself in a bigger hole by not telling her the truth, but what could she possibly say? It hasn't happened yet.

"Um well, it happened so fast. I barely even remember."

"Come on, please try to remember something." She turned around and clenched her fists. She had to think of something good or else what was the point. She took a deep breath and turned back around.

"It was a memorable event. I felt like I was taken off my feet. I lost all of my strength and nearly fainted, but it was the happiest day of my life." She looked at Ruby who was freaking out.

"That's so cute Weiss. I'm so jealous." In her head, she was thinking about how she shouldn't be.

"So was that the only reason you wanted to meet me here?"

"Uh, not exactly. I wanted to ask for help on something."

"On what?" Ruby put her hands behind her back and started to blush. No way.

"I've asked everyone to help me with this, but no one wants to. And since we're friends, I thought you'd be able to help me out." Weiss was becoming really anxious.

"What is it?"

"Could you practice my first kiss with me?" Weiss was launched into outer space. The one thing she hoped for was actually coming true. Her luck hadn't run out after all, but she tried to keep her cool. She didn't want to seem desperate and since Ruby was getting desperate, she wanted to be there for her.

"Are you sure? I'm not very myself."

"It's okay. I just want to make sure I get it right when it happens."

"But if we do it, doesn't that mean this will be your first kiss?"

"No, I just won't treat it that way." Weiss was stabbed through the heart. What was the whole point of practicing if she wasn't going to treat it like one? She sighed as Ruby stepped towards her. She got on her toes and closed her eyes. Her lips were inching closer and closer to Weiss'. Weiss' cheeks were starting to turn bright red as Ruby was getting closer. Weiss then closed her eyes and puckered her lips. As they were about to meet lips, Weiss opened her eyes and put her hands on Ruby's shoulder.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"You don't need to practice."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole point of a first kiss is to be the first. It's meant to something special that you've never felt before in your whole life. I know it'll happen to you soon Ruby. There's no reason to rush it."

"Okay. Thank you Weiss. That makes me feel better." They grabbed their things and headed home. On the way there, Weiss remained silent and could only think about one thing.

What have I done?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Unspoken Love

Chapter 4

I'm in Trouble

Another new day came around and the three girls just finished PE class. Now, they were getting changed to continue the rest of their day. Thankfully, Ruby and Weiss are acting as normal as they would even though they nearly had a passionate moment together yesterday. Weiss was still a little sad that she didn't take the opportunity to kiss Ruby. Ruby was thinking about other things.

"I wonder who those two girls were who were kissing?"

"W-Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Oh, I wish there was that special someone for me. Those two looked so happy together and I just want that person with me right now." Ruby hugged herself and started to sway her body like baby.

I'd be that special someone. I'd be there for you whenever you wanted me. Why can't you see that? Weiss sighed and closed her locker.

"Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't we look around for someone?" Ruby's face lit up.

"Perfect."

"Huh," Weiss asked with much confusion. The three of them finished changing and walked through the school, looking at all different types of girls. However, they kept a specific standard as they were supposed be cute in nature. Girl after girl, Ruby started to drool over every one of them. They were all so cute, but something inside of her told her that none of them were right for her. So she just played dumb and stared at every cute girl that passed.

Out of nowhere, a small girl ran right past them. She didn't get much a look, but Ruby started to drool again for that girl was super cute to her. As she ran down the hall, she suddenly tripped and crashed into the ground.

"Neo!"

"Neo, are you okay?"

"Someone get an ice pack or something!" The guys in the halls quickly surrounded her and watched her slowly rise from the ground. When she got on her knees, she was immediately flustered. All of those guys staring at her made her feel scared and she cowered into a ball.

A loud cough broke through the crowd of boys and they all turned around to see a beautiful girl with long black hair walking towards them. The group parted, leaving a straight path to Neo who was still on the ground. She leaned over towards her and smiled.

"You're so hopeless."

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything without my Cinder."

"You're so spoiled." She stuck out her hand and Neo grabbed it as she rose from the ground. Meanwhile, all of the guys were fantasizing over this moment between two girls.

As this was happening, Weiss watched the entire thing and she knew what was up. They were the ones she saw that one day. They definitely weren't hiding anything to the point of it being obvious. However, Ruby and Penny were quite the airheads so it made sense that they didn't know it was them.

When the crowd of boys finally subsided, the two girls walked towards her and she turned back towards Ruby and Penny. Right as they passed her, she whispered something in Weiss' ear.

"I saw you two yesterday." With that, she left and Weiss stood there with a chill that was sent up her spine. She couldn't speak or move until the bell rang to go to class. Ruby and Penny had to help her get to class for that comment really left quite the mark on Weiss.

During class, Weiss was jittery. She constantly looked around the class, both at Ruby and at those two girls. What was her motive for doing that? How did she recognize her so quickly? Does she want something? The rest of that class was pretty straightforward. The next bell rang which indicated lunch. The two girls headed off in silence and Weiss watched them as they left the room. Right as they exited the room, Ruby popped out right in front of her.

"Hey Weiss, same place for lunch?"

"Sorry, I gotta do something. I'll try to catch up with you guys later." She stood up and walked out of the room to follow the other two girls. Ruby let her go without question, but she still thought that it was weird for Weiss to skip out on their lunch group.

Weiss followed them at a distance until they finally made their way to the roof. She crept up the stairs and the doorway where she checked where they were. They were sitting by themselves, simply enjoying their lunch. She took a deep breath and marched her way over to them.

"What do you want?" They looked at her in question.

"Huh?"

"There's gotta be something you want or else, why would you say that to me in the hallway."

"Cinder would never do that to someone. Don't assume such things of her." Weiss was surprised by such anger that came from such a small girl.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. So you were there?"

"We were, and we were shocked."

"Shocked? What do you mean? We didn't do anything."

"That's exactly my point. You didn't do anything. Why didn't you?" Weiss was so confused. Why did this girl want to know her motive?

"Because… Because we're friends. I could never do that to Ruby." Cinder stood up and walked towards Weiss.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you trying to say?" Then Neo stood and walked towards her.

"It's so obvious." Weiss raised her arms and jumped back a few inches.

"Obvious? What's so obvious?"

"She's not just your friend. You want to do more than just hang out with her. You can't control yourself around her. We see it. You're weak." Weiss was stabbed through the heart. She couldn't believe someone actually knew her secret, let alone two girls who liked each other. What's the irony in it that? She dropped her head and sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

"Why do I have to want something? I just wanted to point out the obvious. On the other hand, Neo might want to say a few things." Weiss took a gulp and prepared herself. From how she's acted in the few minutes they've been talking, Weiss was really afraid of this little girl. She didn't know why. She just knew that there something devious about her.

"What is it?"

"We want you to get together with that girl."

"Eh?!" her voice echoed through the entire school. "What did you say?"

"We want you to get together with her."

"I know what you said, but why? You don't even know me that well."

"That's not the reason why we're doing this. We want you to experience the true power of a woman's touch." Out of nowhere, Cinder grabbed Neo around the waist and kissed her right in front of Weiss. Weiss couldn't believe what was happening. They were completely open about it and nothing affected them. She took another deep breath.

"No thank you. Ruby is too much of a friend for me to do that to her." She turned around and walked back to the stairs.

"Alright, then I guess that means that these pictures will spread around the entire school like wildfire." Weiss stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly to see Neo holding up her phone. She quickly buzzed back over to them and grabbed the phone.

How could this be? It was a picture of Ruby and Weiss right as they were about to kiss. Weiss examined the picture and saw that they both were serious. Nothing about that picture showed that it was a joke. She threw fumbled the phone in her hands as her head fell backwards from near loss of consciousness. Neo grabbed the phone out of the air and smiled. Weiss regained her focus and stared down Neo.

"You evil little…" Neo smiled.

"Hey Weiss, what are you doing up here?" Oh no. She turned around and saw Ruby running right for her. She reached for Ruby's hand, but then, Cinder popped up right next to her with her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Cinder and that's Neo. We were just talking with your good friend." Weiss sharpened her eyes and quickly separated the two of them, distancing them from Cinder and Neo.

"Don't listen to them Ruby. They're just psychos." Ruby looked at the two girls and nothing about them said psycho. They stood side by side with smiles on their faces. She closely examined the situation she was in and came up with a conclusion.

"Wait a second, are they the ones we saw the other day?"

"Yes," Weiss said with a lot of disappointment.

"Aawww, that's so cute."

"Eh?!"

"You two have someone who's special to you. I'm so jealous. You must be very happy." Cinder grabbed Neo around the shoulder and pulled her close to her. Ruby was overjoyed at this sight. Weiss, on the other hand, was completely puzzled. She didn't know what was happening anymore. Then suddenly, the bell rang to go back to class. Everyone on the roof slowly made their way to the exit. Cinder and Neo made their way to the exit, not before whispering something in Weiss' ear.

"Just think about what we said. We can offer you what you want." Weiss remained there for a few more seconds until Ruby had to help her back to class.

They can help me get what I want. It sounds great and all, but how can I possibly trust them. I don't' even know them. And plus, I can't do something like this to Ruby. She's my best friend. Doing something like this would only worsen our friendship, or maybe even end it.

The next couple of days were pretty hard for Weiss. Whenever she saw Ruby, she would get tight in the chest and end up running away from her. Ruby didn't really question this behavior. She knew that Weiss acted weird sometimes and that this was probably one of those times. For Weiss, it was a struggle. Even getting a quick glance at Ruby made her feel weak. She didn't understand. Then as class ended one day, she looked back and Cinder was looking right at her as they made their way out of the classroom.

Weiss ran to them as fast as she could, but was immediately pulled off to the side as she exited the room. She entered a dark room and the door locked behind her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"So have you thought about our offer?" Out of the darkness walked Cinder and Neo with huge smiles on their faces. Weiss was still a little iffy about all of this. That was only until Neo pulled out her phone and showed her the picture of Ruby and her.

"Okay, fine. I accept your offer."

"Perfect."

"So what now?"

"We'll start tomorrow." They made their way to the door, but stopped before leaving the room. "Welcome to the world of yuri."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Unspoken Love

Chapter 5

Did I Sign-up For This?

**Note: **Finally, another part has finally come out after that sucky intermission. Once again, I apologize for that mishap. I'm pretty sure nothing like that will happen again, but if it does, I'll be sure to let you guys know ahead of time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the long awaited new chapter.

The next day of school just finished and Weiss walked up to Ruby who was still packing her things. Her face was kind of sad and she didn't say anything to Weiss, even though she saw her waiting for her.

"Hey Ruby, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have to work today at the library. Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? I can just wait for you."

"I don't want you to do that. You do that all the time. Just go home and get some rest or something. You work yourself too hard." She smiled. "I'll be fine. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye."

"Okay." She waved with sadness as Ruby made her way out of the classroom. She sighed as an arm wrapped around her neck.

"It's a shame, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't get to walk home with the person you're so madly I love with. I truly feel for you."

"Shut up! I don't need this from you." Cinder raised her hands in the air and closed her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted this. I'm just pointing you in the right direction." Weiss sighed again.

"What do you want?" Cinder pointed right at Weiss as if she was guilty of murder.

"We are holding a study session at your house… today." 

"Huh?" Before she knew it, Cinder and Neo were already there. The three of them were crowding the table she brought out in the middle of her room. As the two of them were discussing, Weiss was sitting there with no words, nothing useful to say in her current situation. She couldn't do anything so she just sat there.

"Alright. So how are we gonna get Ruby to be with our little damsel in distress?"

"I am not! Don't call other people unnecessary names."

"Hey, you need to put as much effort into this as we are. You're the one who wants to be with her."

"Effort?! I've haven't seen you two do anything useful for this so-called cause."

"Haha, that's quite the contrary. We do have things planned, but they haven't been put into effect yet. Sometimes, things require patience."

"So why are you rushing me?"

"Because. You're the pursuer. You must be relentless, constantly on your toes until you finally accomplish your goal. Alright?" Weiss sighed and slammed her chin against the table as a small knock came from her door. The door slid open and an older looking woman was kneeling at the door.

"Excuse me, I just that you and your friends might want some snacks to help get you through the day."

"Ah, are you her mother?"

"Huh?" Weiss was nearly offended.

"Haha, no. I'm their caretaker. However, it does feel like I'm her mother. I took care of her ever since she was a little girl. I played with her, I fed her, bathed; everything a normal mother would. She's pretty much my little girl too," she said with a smile.

"What?! You've only been here for three years."

"I know, and those things I said were completely true." From the side, Cinder and Neo were snickering to themselves.

"Don't laugh!"

"Ooo, what's this?" Weiss say Neo crawling towards her picture with her and Ruby and immediately blew up.

"Get away from that!" Neo stared at it with a blank look and then whispered to herself.

"Mustache."

"Aaahhhhh! No you don't!" Weiss tackled her to the ground and did everything she could to prevent her from messing with that picture. However, Neo was relentless. She continued to struggle and make her way closer to that picture, but Weiss was on the defensive. Meanwhile, Cinder was eating some of the snacks that her caretaker left for them.

"Wow, these are really good."

"Are you kidding me right now? Shouldn't you be helping me with this thing?" She pointed at Neo who was still trying to get to the picture. Cinder looked at her with little concern.

"I trust that you can handle her. I know when I need to get involved." And with that, she continued to eat the snacks on her own. It was only until a few seconds later when Weiss lost her cool and demanded they leave her house. Neo immediately stopped fighting and grabbed her things. Without saying another thing, the two of them left her house with nothing more than a smug little grin on their faces. Weiss let out a deep breath as she closed the door and returned to her normally-peaceful house.

Weiss walked back to her room and fell onto the floor, while groaning out loud in frustration. She looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before she threw her arm over her eyes. If they're trying to help me, why does it seem like they're doing such a horrible job? I don't see how any of what has happened has helped me. I kind of get the feeling that they are just using me. But then again, I don't see why. For the rest of the night, Weiss continued to think about her little predicament and tried to figure what exactly was going on.

The next day came around and school ended as it always did. However, Weiss had archery club to go to so she couldn't spend any time with Ruby. They said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Right as Weiss disappeared from view, Cinder and Neo popped up behind Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, would you mind if we had a little study session at your house?"

"Sure, what about Weiss?"

"Ah, she has club activities today. That, and she doesn't want us at her house, for some reason. We didn't even do anything."

"Okay, you wanna head over right now?"

"Sure, sounds great." The three of them packed their things and headed off to Ruby's house. It didn't take long for them to get there, but when they did, Cinder and Neo were immediately shocked. The apartment complex was small and crammed. When they entered her room, the whole place was filled with books. Literally, there were books everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess. My older sister is kind of a bookworm. She doesn't have nearly enough room for all of her books so she just keeps them around the house. I don't know, it kind of makes the place feel a lot more homey." The three of them made it into her apartment and the whole place was small. The kitchen and living room were pretty much one room. There was only one bedroom which through Cinder and Neo off-guard.

"So you share this place with your sister?"

"Yeah, sorry if it feels too small. We can't really afford any other place right now."

"No, it's totally fine. I kind of like it." Cinder dropped her bag on the floor and sat down at the table in the center of the room.

"So what does your sister do?"

"She's a writer. She's actually working on something right now."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Don't worry about it. She only has like 2 or 3 books out there right now. I'm not aware of many people who reads her works. She does this because she loves it."

Buzz. Buzz. Ruby's phone started to go off as she was getting a call. She stepped into the bedroom and took the call. It was from her sister. She was wondering what she was doing and if she wanted her to pick up some dinner on the way back home. Ruby told her only if it was convenient for her. After that, her sister told her that she would be back home soon. They said goodbye and hung up the phone. She walked back into the living room and a knock came from the front door.

"Is that your sister?"

"I don't think so." She walked to the door and opened it to see Weiss with her archery stuff in hand.

"Hey Ruby, sorry I'm so late. Archery club had a really long meeting after practice."

"It's alright. Cinder and Neo are already here," she said with a smile.

"Eh?" Weiss leaned over and peeped inside her apartment to see Cinder and Neo at the table, waving at her. "What are they doing here," she whispered to Ruby.

"What? They wanted to have a little study session at my house since you weren't available."

"Oh Ruby."

"Come on in." Weiss hesitantly walked into her apartment and entered the living room where Cinder and Neo were waiting for her with a smug little grin.

"How were club activities?"

"They were alright. Why are you here?"

"What? We can't hang out at our best friend's house for no reason." Weiss sharpened her eyes and gave Cinder a dirty look. Meanwhile, Neo was looking at Weiss with an even dirtier look.

"Hey, how about I prepare us something to eat?" Ruby walked into her room for some reason right after she suggested that. Weiss was kind of curious as to why she would suggest something like that and then immediately retreat to her room. She stared at the door without saying a word.

"What are you thinking about?" Neo's face had the biggest grin on her face.

"You don't need to know. Stop trying to look inside other people's heads. That's totally rude." A few seconds later, Ruby walked out in a maid's outfit and Weiss nearly died of a nosebleed. She was incredibly cute in that outfit and could barely contain it to herself. She walked to the kitchen part of the room and started to prepare some food to snack on.

As Weiss watched her prepare the food, she couldn't help but want to walk up behind her and help her out. She would wrap her arms around her waist and hold her hands. They would smile and kiss and things would be all good and merry. But then, she remembered that she can't cook. She had no knowledge of the arts and thought that it would only cause more troubles. She sighed and looked down.

"You're thinking about dirty things again, aren't you?"

"Can it, pipsqueak!" suddenly, the door lock started to sound and the front door opened. Everyone leaned over and checked the hallway when they say someone walk in. when they finally made it into the living room, they saw a tall, beautiful blond standing before them.

"Hey Ruby, I see your friends are over."

"Yeah, sorry about not telling you." Weiss quickly jumped to her feet and bowed to her.

"I am so sorry for barging in on such short notice."

"Ah, don't worry about it Weiss. You're like family to us. No need to be so formal."

"Who are you?" Cinder chopped at Neo's head.

"Hey, that's rude."

"Ow."

"Would you happen to be Ruby's sister?"

"Yes I am. Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Yang."

"Not to be rude or anything, but you don't really like alike."

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Trust me. We're sisters."

"Okay, the food's ready. I hope you're all… Ahhh!" Out of nowhere, Ruby slipped and fell to the floor, causing the food to splatter all over the walls. The three of them watched as the walls were plastered with food. They sat their speechless.

"Oh Ruby, you're always so careless."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Thankfully, I brought home extras on the way back. Let's eat!" She pulled out the food from her bag and everyone started to dig in. as they were eating, Cinder leaned over to Neo and whispered to her.

"Even though they don't look alike, they definitely act the same." Neo nodded her head. After they all finished eating, they saw that the night was late and decided to head out. They thanked Yang for the meal and headed home. From their apartment, they watched the three of them make their way back home.

"Those were some interesting friends you got there."

"Yeah I know. It just sort of happened."

"Nice."

"So how's your story coming?"

"Eh, can't complain. I did see someone buy one of my stories today. That kind of brought a little warmth to my heart."

"Wow, that's good. At least you know that there's someone local you reads your works."

"Yeah." She looked inside the apartment. "We should probably clean all that up."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that."

"Ruby, stop worrying about it. It was just an accident." They walked inside and started to clean the mess that Ruby left behind.

End of Chapter 5

**Ending Note: **This story will resume on its normal schedule. Once again, I'm sorry about the delay, but I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Stay tuned for more updates real soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Unspoken Love

Chapter 6

A True Best Friend

Another day came around and Penny was walking down the stairs when she saw Ruby all alone. She was wondering what was up since today was usually a day where she had to work in the library. Ruby told her that her days were changed. They grabbed their things and headed out. As they walked through the halls, they came across someone particular. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her. It was Nora. Penny didn't really know who it was, but Ruby was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"I… I think I forgot something. I gotta go." She turned around and ran off. Penny tried to stop her, but she was too far away to catch up. Meanwhile, Nora was confused. Why did Ruby behave in such a manner?

…

The next day, all five of them were enjoying lunch together. They were all pretty happy, except for Ruby. She was completely silent and kept her head down. Weiss noticed her interesting behavior and could automatically tell what she was thinking about.

"Hey Ruby, you know that girl we saw yesterday?" She didn't respond.

"What are you talking about Penny?"

"Oh, you know that upperclassman she works with in the library? Well, we saw her yesterday. She was gonna tell Ruby something, but she ended up running off. Anyway, she wanted to meet with her after school today to see if they could resolve their little conflict going on." Ruby still didn't respond. She kept quiet and continued to eat her food. On the other hand, Weiss was running rampant in her mind.

Ugh! That girl! What nerve she has to think that Ruby did anything wrong. Why would she even want to make up with her? She's not worth it. Ruby, you better not be thinking about making up with this girl. She put you in a pit of despair, but now she wants to make things better. How selfish can you be?

"You had a crush on her, didn't you? This is your perfect chance. Ruby?" Finally, Ruby retracted herself from her lunch and responded with a simple nod. Weiss was watching her this entire time and saw that she was troubled, not just about what Penny was talking about.

After they finished up their lunch, they put the chairs back in order and everyone went their separate ways. Before they all disappeared, Cinder came up from behind Weiss.

"Hey, so this girl you guys were talking about… Who is she?"

"This doesn't concern you. You don't need to know."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" Weiss sighed.

"Yeah. Fine, I'll show you." She guided Cinder and Neo to the second floor to where Nora's class was. The door was already open so they peeked into the classroom and Weiss pointed them out to who she was. Cinder and Neo saw a small-looking girl with red hair. From a distance, she looked kind of cute, but Cinder didn't have much of an opinion. "Yeah, Ruby likes cute girls. I guess there's a reason why she's thinking about her so much." Cinder sharpened her eyes and examined the girl. Out of nowhere, she dropped a couple of papers and tried to pick them, but as she did, she ended up falling out of her chair.

"Hmm, seems more like a clutz to me." Weiss and Neo peeked into the classroom and saw her rubbing her head from the fall.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Out of nowhere, Cinder shouted out loud and pointed at Weiss.

"It's time for your special training session!"

"Eh?! What are you talking about?" Cinder grabbed her hand and pulled her through the halls and up the stairs. "Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"To the roof. We're gonna start some training. It's pretty hard to make a clutz into a non-clutz, but it's easy to make a non-clutz into a clutz so that's what we're gonna do." Weiss was confused. She didn't get her logic, but didn't fight back.

When they got to the roof, she let go of Weiss' hand and threw a banana peel on the ground. Weiss looked at Cinder and then at the peel. Does she really expect me to look like a goofball in front of all of these people?

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not doing this."

"Do you want an example? Neo, do you mind?"

"Of course not." Neo straightened out her clothes and started to walk forward. Out of nowhere, she tripped and fell flat on her face, completely avoiding the banana peel. Weiss was completely in shock. It was incredible how she could make it look so believable. Even Cinder was confused on if that was for real or not.

When Neo returned to her feet, everyone slowly started to crowd them. Now, Cinder was insisting that Weiss trip on the banana peel. However, she couldn't make herself to do this, especially now that everyone was watching.

The crowd started to chant Weiss' name, insisting that she trip over the banana peel. Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She was getting tired of this stupid act. She stepped right in front of the peel and looked down. The crowd was getting pumped for it seemed that Weiss was actually going to do it. She lifted her leg and the crowd grew silent. Her foot raced towards the ground until it finally made contact, completely avoiding the banana peel.

"Aaawwwww!" The crowd quickly dispersed from the scene as the lunch bell rang, telling everyone to make their way back to class. Before they left the roof, Weiss gave Cinder a piece of her mind about the whole banana peel scene. After that, the three of them returned to class and stuck through another long day of school.

When school was finally over, Cinder, Neo, and Penny headed home. Weiss stood up and packed her things when Ruby came out of nowhere and stood in front of her.

"Hi Weiss, um, do you mind if I come over to your house today?" Weiss was surprised. It's been so long since Ruby wanted to come over to her house. When she asked this question, only one other thing came to mind: Does this mean she's choosing me over her? With their things all packed up, they left the school and started to walk home.

As they did, Weiss noticed that Ruby was still acting strange. Her head was down, not willing to even look once. What could I do? I don't like seeing her this way. Should I try it? She pondered that thought until she finally decided to do it. She took a deep breath and tried her very best to make it look like she tripped over nothing. Unfortunately, Ruby didn't care. She continued to look down with such a depressed look.

"It's all my fault, I guess."

Recovering from her trip, "Are you still thinking about her?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but I've gotten over now." Ruby gave her a smile, but Weiss knew that she wasn't being completely honest. Something about that smile wasn't honest enough to make Weiss believe she was telling the truth.

When they got to Weiss' house, they immediately headed to her room. Since it's been so long, Ruby let herself wander the room in search of something new, but the only thing that attracted her eyes was the picture of her and Weiss together.

"Hey, you also have this picture?"

"Of course. You're the one who gave it to me."

"Oh yeah. And you framed it too. I think I should do that. It looks really nice." Ruby continued to examine the picture until she said something almost shocking. "Hmm, did you gain weight?" Weiss was stabbed through the heart. What kind of question was that? "Haha, I'm just joking. Sorry."

"Haha, it's okay. Just a joke." Weiss tried to brush it away but couldn't help but think that she was right. She's been slacking off when it comes to martial arts and archery training. "Hey Weiss, do you mind if I spend the night tonight?" These requests were coming left and right. Weiss could barely keep up, but she quickly agreed. As the two of them laughed off that little joke, Weiss' caretaker knocked on the door and opened it up.

"Hello Ruby, it's so nice to see you again. What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, um, anything that Weiss likes," she said with a smile.

"Alright, are you staying the night?"

"Yeah, sorry for the intrusion."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nice having guests over. Weiss never brings anyone home anymore so it gets kind of lonely sometimes."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Everyone but Weiss laughed as her caretaker left the room to prepare dinner.

A couple of hours went by and dinner was ready. They headed downstairs and saw that some of the guys from the martial arts school were there as well. They greeted Weiss with such fashion and she just gave them a simple wave hello. All the guys at the school idolized her since she was the best fighter there, but ever since she stopped going, they've been wanting her back. Everyone sat down and started to eat.

As they were eating, Ruby was pleased with the food. It's been so long since she's been at Weiss' house that she nearly forgot about how good the food was there so she was eating more than usual. On the other hand, Weiss restraining herself from eating her normal amount. Her bowl was less than half of what she usually eats and her guy friends took notice.

"Hey Weiss, something wrong? Usually you're bowl is filled way passed the brim."

"Yeah, you holding back or what?"

"Is that true Weiss?" Weiss was embarrassed. She knew she couldn't hide anything when these guys were in her home. She finished her food as quickly as she could and stood up from the table.

"Thank you for the meal."

"Ah, come on Weiss. You sure you don't want more?"

"Or, you could train with us?" She left the table and returned to her room where Ruby came back a few seconds after her.

"Gosh, your home is so lively. I love that. At my house, it's just me and my sister so it can get kind of lonely."

"Trust me, all of this ruckus isn't something to be too proud of." The both of them started to get dressed for bed. Meanwhile, her caretaker laid out another futon for Ruby to sleep on. Weiss laid out another blanket and pillow for her. Ruby got on the futon and Weiss turned off the light. The two of them slipped into bed and continued to look at the ceiling.

"I'm really stupid." Weiss looked over at Ruby who was looking at the ceiling. "Even if I avoid here now, Nora will still exist. I really liked her so why am I trying so hard to think that that feeling never happened? It does seem kind of cruel, doesn't it?" Weiss turned over onto her back.

"It's not your fault. Love is something you can't control. It just happens. If anything ever happens to you or someone talks bad about you because of this, I'll beat them up. I promise."

"Haha, I had a feeling you might say that. Thank you. That makes me feel better." Weiss gripped her blankets and continued to look the ceiling. On the other hand, Ruby was on her side, staring at Weiss. "Hey, Weiss?" It took her a few seconds to finally acknowledge. She turned on her side and saw that she was looking right at her. "I love you." Weiss's face turned bright red, but in the lighting of the night, no one could tell. Ruby turned onto her back. "It's so nice to have best friend that I can trust and believe in. Good night Weiss."

When they next morning came around, they got ready and headed off to school. When they reached the campus, Ruby saw Nora standing by herself and ran up to her.

"Nora, I'm so sorry for standing you up yesterday. I was being immature. I'm sorry, but I really do like you. What about you? Do you like me? Do you dislike me?" Ruby was turning this into an interrogation. Nora didn't know how to answer. She was too flustered to give her an answer. Meanwhile, Weiss was watching the whole thing with a blank face and her jaw on the ground. She couldn't believe this was happening. As this was happening, Penny passed by her.

"Hey, it looks like those two finally made up." Then Cinder walked by.

"You're too slow Weiss." Finally, Neo slipped by her.

"It seems that you just gave her a confidence boost." These comments didn't make her feel any better. It seemed as if all that stuff that happened the day before meant nothing to her. She sighed and walked right by them, completely ignoring Ruby. However, she was just glad that Ruby was happy and out of her little slump.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Unspoken Love

Chapter 7

That Other Classmate

Another day came around and their classes were finally over. Everyone quickly packed up and headed off to their club activities while Weiss and Penny made their way over to Ruby's desk. Like always, Penny was digging through her bag, wondering what kind of snacks she packed with her for the day. As this happened, they were talking about what they wanted to do for lunch when Cinder and Neo stood up and walked by them.

"Hey Weiss, we're gonna meet up at your house today, okay?" Weiss immediately slouched over at that comment.

"We'll meet you out in the front when school's over s don't be late." They waved goodbye and left the room. Weiss turned around to face Ruby who was still packing up her things. Suddenly, a small group of girls came up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Weiss, we've noticed that you've been getting kind of close with Cinder and Neo. And, we wanted to ask you a question." They looked at each other and started to blush. "Are they going out?" Weiss was speechless. She didn't know how to answer it because she was still a little unclear about their little situation.

"Um, about that, I think…"

"Why don't you just ask them in person yourself?" The small group of girls turned around slowly and saw Cinder and Neo standing right behind them. They jumped a little before asking them their previous question.

"It's more a preference than anything. I honestly don't think gender plays a role in this sort of thing. Why, do you think it does?" The group answered quietly and quickly.

"Yes." Out of nowhere, Cinder wrapped her arms around Neo's waist and brought her in for a kiss. The group of girls started to go crazy and just piled on the questions for them. As this happened, another girl on the other side of the room was listening in on the conversation they were having. She angrily slapped her book on the desk and stood up.

"Are you guys serious? This isn't something you should be discussing in class. Try to keep it to yourself, especially when it has to do with things as sensitive as that." Cinder turned around slowly to see who was talking.

"So do you have a problem with it?" She started to walk towards her in a mysterious fashion. The girl took a step back and clenched her fists.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, that's going to work."

"Haha, that wasn't my plan at all." Suddenly, Cinder leaned into the girl and kissed her right on the lips. Everyone was completely shocked. Cinder was doing the unthinkable completely in sight of everyone who was still in the classroom. The room turned silent as they all watched in awe. Everyone, that is, except for Neo. She pumped her fist with a huge smile on her face.

"That's my Cinder. She does the unthinkable without a care about what other people think. That's why she's all mine." Weiss was so confused with her logic.

"Shouldn't you be pissed about this? She is your girl after all." Then, after a few more seconds, Cinder finally stopped kissing Cinder and was immediately slapped by the girl. She grabbed her book and ran off in tears. Ruby saw her run off and stood up to try and stop her.

"Blake!" However, it was no good. She already made it out the door before Ruby could do anything about it. With everything all packed, they grabbed their things and left the classroom. Before they made it out of the building, Weiss forgot something in her locker so she told Penny and Ruby to go on ahead of her. When she made her way up the stairs, she saw the strangest thing. It was Blake, the girl who got kissed by Cinder, talking to herself.

"Don't worry about this Blake, you are strong. Loveless kisses don't mean anything. Just shake it off. Don't mind her. She means nothing to you."

"Erza-san, you are so smart. How can you constantly give me advice so willingly?"

"Because you need it. I'm more than happy to help my fellow followers." She closed her eyes and smiled. When she reopened them, she saw Weiss watching her with such a confused look. Was she watching the entire time? How much did she see?

"Um, hi Blake."

"Uh, haha. Did you… did you just see that?"

Scratching the back of her neck, "Yes." Blake sighed and sat down on the stairs in sadness. She shoved her hands in her face and remained silent. Weiss decided to sit down beside her, hoping to clear up some of the stuff that happened recently. She looked down and saw the book that Blake was holding.

"So what's that book about?" She slowly raised her head.

"You know this book?"

"Not really, but I try to find some good books to read."

"Well, it's about this super strong girl that has incredible magic power. However, her background prevents her becoming the greatest wizard in the world. Right now, I'm on the part where she's trying to overcome her past and everything about her speaks to me. She's such an inspiration." Blake put the book against her heart.

"So I'm guessing the author is really good."

"Oh, he's amazing. I've read every single piece of his. He's not really known, but he still decides to write new stuff and I'm grateful for him." Weiss looked down and saw the name of the author. It looked familiar to the one that Ruby's sister used as an alias. As she looked more closely at it, it actually was. In her head, she couldn't help but apologize since the person she idolized was actually a girl. "He's so incredible. I bet all of his stories are pure reflections of his actual life. Aahhh, I couldn't imagine getting to meet him in person."

I shouldn't tell her the truth. I really think it would change her opinion of her work.

"So it seems that you're a really big fan of him."

"Oh, just the biggest. I know like everything about him." She then recited one of his lines from his book. Out of nowhere, Weiss recognized it as Yang's piece of work. "Wait, so you know him?"

"Haha, uh, sort of. I haven't read him recently."

"So we share the same interests. Ah, thank God. I finally found someone who can finally understand. I'm sure we'll be good friends." Weiss nodded her head and stood up.

"I think we should get back to class."

"Okay." She stood up and grabbed Weiss' hand. However, when she took another step, she accidently slipped on the stair and took Weiss down with her. As this happened, Ruby was passing by on the lower floors when she heard a soft scream. She made her way up the stairs when she saw Weiss on top of Blake.

"R-Ruby." Ruby's face was completely in shock. "This is… this isn't what it looks like." Without waiting another second, she stormed off without another word. "Ruby, wait! I'm so sorry Blake. I have to go." She got up and chased after her.

After a few seconds, Ruby stopped running and walked silently down the halls. Weiss caught up to her quickly and grabbed her hand which made her stop in her tracks.

"Ruby, please, it wasn't what it looked like." She turned around slowly with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"No, I understand. You just tripped and fell on her by accident."

"Yeah, that's exactly it. Huh?" She looked at Ruby and saw tears falling from her eyes. Did I just make Ruby cry?

"What? Why am I crying?"

"Ruby?" Suddenly, the same group of girls from before came chasing after her.

"Weiss, you need to get back to the classroom. The two of them are arguing now and it's getting pretty heated. You're the class president so you need to do something." They pulled her arm towards the classroom.

"Wait, now's not a good time." They didn't listen to her. They continued to pull her towards the classroom. As they did, she looked back at Ruby who still a little sad. She couldn't believe that she actually made Ruby cry. When they got to the classroom, she was disappointed to see that they were arguing about what they should call Cinder since she was older than all of them. She completely disregarded the argument.

Finally, the five of them headed to Weiss' house. As they did, Ruby kept herself in the back of the group. Weiss occasionally looked back to see Ruby looking down with such a sad face. She couldn't let this feeling continue, but she didn't know how to approach this situation with care. Why was she crying? Was it truly because of me? After a few minutes, the group made it to Weiss' house where they were invited in with open arms by her caretaker. However, things were too happy when they crowded around the table.

"Alright, so what should we start off with?" Cinder looked across the table to see Ruby and Weiss completely avoiding eye contact with each other. Cinder leaned over to Neo and asked her if something happened between the two. Unfortunately, Neo shrugged her shoulders since she didn't know either.

Out of nowhere, Weiss slammed her head on the table multiple times, still thinking about why Ruby was crying and wondering if it was her fault for that to happen. Cinder still wanted to ask what happened, but knew that it would be worthless to ask. However, she still came up with an idea when he caretaker came into her room and dropped off some drinks.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss." The two of them finally looked up and Cinder splashed them with the drinks. "Sorry, my hands slipped." Weiss leaned towards her, full of anger.

"What the hell is you problem? Just because you're older than…"

"I had to clear the air because I thought the two of you needed some time to talk." Weiss looked back at Ruby who was finally smiling. She turned back to Cinder and smiled.

"Thank you. Hey Ruby, I think we should clean these off. I'll take you to the laundry room."

"Okay." The two of them stood up and headed off to clean their clothes. When they got to the laundry, they took off their school vest and washed it manually.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to do that."

"It's alright. I was meaning to wash these anyway."

"Oh yeah, sorry, but our dryer isn't working."

"It's alright. Since it's sunny, we can just leave them out somewhere."

"Alright." Suddenly, Weiss started to scrub the clothes as hard as she could while still thinking about why she was crying.

"Wait Weiss, you can't do that. You're gonna tear the clothes if you keep going like that." Ruby nudged her out of the way and started to wash it herself. "You just can't seem to do all of the simple things. You're smart and athletic, yet you can't wash clothes. It's almost as if you're a boy." Just like that, Ruby had a thought. "That's why I cried. I saw you tackling Blake to the ground as an act of a guy tackling her to the ground. Well, I'm just glad that it's all over now." Weiss, on the other hand was completely speechless. A violent man? She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "You wouldn't do something like that, would you?" Weiss looked at her with such passion. She was going to answer her until Penny came barging in.

"Aaawwww! I spilled it too." As quick as possible, they stopped looking at each other and turned separate ways. Penny walked over to Ruby and she started to wipe down Penny's uniform.

For a second there, it seemed as if Ruby was waiting for me to say it. But then again, maybe she wasn't. Anyway, I can still hope that, somewhere buried in Ruby's heart, she harbors feelings for me.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Unspoken Love

Chapter 8

Am I a Horrible Person?

**Note: **Sorry about yesterday. I was gone for the weekend and couldn't get to my computer. I hope this late update gets you guys through the week. I hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope the rest of your holiday season is awesome. Enjoy.

A couple of weeks went by and finals came around. The school began to get serious. Club activities were put on halt and the usual group of girls were a little distant. They were all spending their time studying. All of them except Weiss were worried about finals. The top of the class would act like this so it made things a little easier for her.

The day of the tests was a quiet one. Test after test, everyone was so exhausted by the time they were all done. Even Weiss was a little worn after they were over, but when they were, they all took a huge sigh of relief. When class was dismissed, they all stood up and Ruby made her way over to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, I was wondering if we could go over the test. I was wondering…"

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby was quickly cut off by Blake. She saw her walking towards Weiss and immediately shut up.

"Oh, hey Blake."

"Have you thought about what we talked about the other day?"

"The other day… What did we talk about?"

"This!" She stuck up a flier that said AuthorCon. "This is the best place for new authors to get popular, and since we both like the same author, I thought it would be awesome if we went together." She continued to ramble about the event and Ruby slowly slipped away. Weiss noticed her trying to leave and tried to get her to stop. Somehow, they were able to communicate telepathically so no one else could understand what they were saying.

_Hey, where are you going? Don't leave me here alone. She's your sister's biggest fan._

_I don't care. You can't get too close to her. If she figures out that my sister is the true author and she spreads the news, things might get hairy._

_Don't worry about that. Your sister is good enough for that to now be a problem._

_No, you can't think like that. You gotta think about the fans. Romantic ideas are seen differently from men's eyes and women's eyes so those positive feelings could easily turn into negative feelings. People want to know that their author is true to their word._

_Oh, come on. Have faith in your sister._

_What are you talking about?! Those are two totally different subjects. The editorial companies thought that it would be better for the author of those books to be a man. You can't risk the fact that her identity might be exposed._

The two of them continued this argument while Cinder and Neo were watching the entire thing. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew that the two of them were completely in sync with each other. Another thing that came to mind was that Blake was completely unaware that the two of them were having this kind of conversation.

Eventually, things calmed down and Weiss returned to Blake's conversation. Blake asked her if she wanted to work a doujinshi about Yang's book. She agreed to help her work on it, but she didn't really put her whole into that promise. As school started to clear, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

As Blake walked home alone, she was constantly thinking about her plans for the summer. She was going to devote her time to that piece of writing that she would share with Weiss. They would write together, hang out together, and do nearly everything together. She was so happy. The excitement filled her mind so much that she barely made it back home without a scratch to her body.

Meanwhile, the normal group of girls decided to have some late lunch before they headed home. As always, Cinder took control of the entire group by suggesting such random stuff to do during the summer break.

"So what should we do during the summer break? I think it would awesome if we all spent time together during the best time of our lives."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude here, but I do have other things planned on my own. I can't spend my entire time with you during the break. But then again, nothing I say to you do you ever consider."

"That's what makes Cinder so special," Neo said with a smile.

"Why are you always so proud of the bad things?"

"Aha! I've got the perfect thing. It's summer so we'll do a training camp."

Back at Blake's house, she was hard at work developing the starting stages of the doujinshi work. She was wondering if it should actually be an original or a hybrid of something she's already read. She started right as she got home and she went on into the late hours of the night. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to get a good start so Weiss would have reason to work with her. She couldn't let her down. She wanted to work with her so much that she nearly pulled an all-nighter. As a result, she completed a manuscript, ready to be read by only one person: Weiss.

The next day came around which meant clean-up day. Certain students had different tasks to work on. Blake was so anxious to give Weiss the manuscript, but she was put to work inside the classroom. Weiss and the rest of her group was responsible for cleaning the garden area of the school.

"So it's official, we're having that training camp mid-August."

"Whoa, wait. Are you being serious about this? Are we really doing this?" Cinder slyly scooted over towards Weiss and wrapped her arm around her neck.

"Weiss, think about this. We're going to the beach and it's summer time. Use your imagination." Suddenly, Weiss imagined Ruby in the cutest swimsuit ever and she was calling her name. From the outside, she was starting to drool and chuckling softly to herself.

"Um, that's not imagination. That's delusion." Cinder stared at her with much concern as Weiss continued to think about Ruby at the beach. Unfortunately for Blake who was still working in the classroom, her long night caused her to be half-asleep which made her a little lazy while cleaning.

After the cleaning was done, they changed back into their school uniforms and met back up in the hallways. Penny also found her way back into the group as they were talking about the beach. She overheard and asked if she could join in. she didn't have any other club activities to attend so she was more than willing to join them.

"Oh man, I wonder if my swimsuit from last year will fit me." Weiss quickly responded to her.

"Hey, you know what, why don't we go shopping for some new ones tomorrow after school?"

"Okay, that sounds like fun."

"You're so transparent," Neo said with such sass.

"What are you talking about? I'm no transparent." Like always, the two of them went at it. As they did, Blake walked out of the classroom and saw their group hanging out. She held her manuscript in hand, looking right at Weiss.

There's no need to rush. I'm sure she'll be so happy to see this finished manuscript.

The next day came around and when Weiss came into the classroom, she immediately confronted Weiss. Right as the conversation started, Weiss was flummoxed. She was unaware that Blake had such standards for something that she barely talked about with her.

"Wait, was I supposed to do something?"

"You… You don't remember? Shortly after the test…"

"Oh that. Haha, I was still kind of out of it since the test was so tiring that I wasn't really paying attention." Their teacher came into the room and asked everyone to take their seats. She had their grade reports in hand and everyone quickly ran to their seats. Weiss disregarded Blake and walked to her seat. However, Blake was totally wrecked. She couldn't believe that she would do something like this to her. The world slowly started to cave in on her as she gripped her manuscript and a tear fell from her eye. History was repeating itself. People didn't appreciate her works and no one cared about her. She turned silent for the rest of the day and didn't talk to Weiss at all.

When school ended, she headed home alone without speaking to anyone. As everyone slowly headed home, Weiss tried to find Blake. She wanted to apologize to her, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Only then was it obvious to her that she had already went home.

For Blake, she made it home and didn't say a word to her parents. She just barged through the house and retreated to her room. She dropped her bag on the ground and slammed her face into her bed, crying out in pain. Her parents couldn't help but overhear her loud crying and wondered what was up. However, they knew that this was a time in a teenage girl's life to not bother her.

After a few hours, she eventually fell asleep and Weiss, Cinder, and Neo decided to come over to her house. Her parents allowed them to enter, but told them that she was sleeping. They walked into her room and saw all sorts of paper on the ground. Some were crumpled and others were completely flat. Weiss picked one off the ground and started to read it.

"Jeez, I guess the people who are obsessed are always complete slobs."

"Cinder, come on. Seriously?" The three of them stayed there and read through her things until she finally woke up. When her eyes opened, another tear fell from her eyes. Suddenly, someone else wiped it away. It was Weiss. She was sitting right beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

"Weiss, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I was being careless towards you." Weiss looked down at Blake with such sincere eyes. Blake immediately broke out into tears again.

"Weiss!" She leapt at her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Meanwhile, right outside her house, Ruby was there listening in on everything. She dropped her head and headed home in silence.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Unspoken Love

Chapter 10

All for This

Neo, Ruby, and Penny stepped onto the beach. The sun was beating down on them as they looked out into the vast ocean and the sea of people. Their faces were completely blank as they said nothing to each other. They didn't turn their heads, they kept looking forwards as if they all saw a ghost.

"We survived. I still can't believe it." Neo and Penny had the same reaction and they were only able to give her their agreement. Back in the parking lot, their car was completely destroyed. The front end was completely crushed in as smoke slowly rose to the sky. After a few more seconds, Cinder walked onto the beach with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, that was my first time driving and we were able to make it to the beach. Let us commence the start of our Summer Camp." The other three were still a little shaken up. They couldn't believe that she was calm after something so life-threatening.

…

Back home, Weiss was at Blake's house. The two of them were completing the final touches of their doujinshi. Most of their pages were complete, but they still had a little but more to print. As the pages started to fill the room, Blake asked Weiss to put on gloves so nothing would ruin their pages. Weiss waited in Blake's room as Blake was bringing the pages up from her copy machine downstairs.

When everything was in and accounted for, the two of them started to fold them and organize them into books. As they did, Weiss was busy thinking about other things. She was wondering how Ruby was doing at the beach. She was so sad that she couldn't spend time with her, but after what she did to Blake, this was the least she could do.

However, Ruby was constantly lingering in her head. She had daydreams of walking with her along the beach, playing with her in the water, and chasing her around all day. Then suddenly, another image came to her head. It was Ruby in the waiting for her when her bikini suddenly ripped and fell into the water. On the inside, she was screaming her head off. Something so wonderful was happening without her. On the outside, she was starting to drool as she though more and more about that thought. This started to affect her efficiency which made her stop and ask if she was alright. Luckily, Weiss was able to snap out of it and quickly got back to work.

The two of them worked completely through the day, making sure everything was in place. Unfortunately, when Blake was checking on her copies, she noticed that one of their words was completely wrong. She froze in shock and told Weiss the bad news. Weiss also stopped her progress. She couldn't believe it. They were nearly done and now they find a mistake.

"Hey Weiss, it's alright. It's just one mistake and it's our first one. This kind of thing happens all the time." Weiss didn't respond. She was moping to herself. Blake was so passionate about this yet she was willing to accept this small mistake. She slammed her hand on the table and stood up.

"I can't accept this. We've hard for this and we can't have such a small mistake." She looked at the clock and saw that they still had time left in the day. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Weiss, please wait for me. She went to the computer, changed the mistake, and ran downstairs to the copy machine. As the two of them were waiting patiently, Blake mother came into the room and saw that they were a little on edge.

"Hi girls, how are things doing?"

"We are fine," Weiss said with urgency. She continued to stare at the copy machine until the unthinkable happened. A small beep came from the machine and the paper stopped coming out of it.

"Oh dear, it appears we're out of toner." Weiss was starting to get desperate. She grabbed one of the copies, grabbed Blake's hand, and ran out of their house. They ran through town and looked for an available copy machine. They went to numerous places and they all had copy machines. Unfortunately, there was always something wrong with them. One had a paper jam, the other wasn't even working; Weiss and Blake were running out of time, but they continued to find a place to solve their problems.

After an hour, they finally found one that worked and no one was waiting for it. As they waited for the copies to be made, the two of them were blowing out a gut as they were both relieved and exhausted after finally finding an available working copy machine.

Once the copies were made, they grabbed the rest and ran home. When they got back, they didn't stop and ran up the stairs. However, when Weiss made up to the top of the stairs, her foot was unable to clear the last step and she tripped into her room. As she fell to the ground, it felt as if time slowed for her. She saw that her head was flying right towards her chair. She quickly looked to the left and saw her bed, completely open. She thought that if she were to redirect her body, she could save the copies. She slapped her hand against the floor and kicked towards her bed. Incredibly, she was able to do it and she saved the copies. While this happened, Blake was holding her breath. That little stunt nearly killed her, but now that things were clam, she dropped the copies on the ground and plopped to the floor.

When this happened, a couple of the copies fell out of the stack, but they were too tired to care about. They laid on the ground for a few seconds when her mother came into the room with a tray of drinks.

"Evening ladies, I thought you guys would be thirsty so I…" She stepped on one of the copies and slipped on it. The two of them watched her as she crashed into the ground. They also saw that the drinks were falling to the ground. The droplets slowly made their way to the ground until it was spilled over their copies.

Weiss and Blake were completely in shock. They just got back with the copies and there were already ruined. On the other hand, Blake's mother was demoralized. She stuck up her hands and was trying to hold in the tears.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to." Blake immediately stood up.

"Get out! I told you that we didn't need anything! Why can't you listen to me?!" Her mother was starting to cry."

"Blake, I'm so sorry honey. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, we don't need your help. We worked so hard and now, everything's ruined. There's no way we can make the deadline now." She dropped onto her knees and covered her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. Weiss looked on the ground and saw that most of the copies were completely ruined. However, she clenched her fists and started to gather up all of the copies. Blake looked up and saw what Weiss was doing. "Weiss, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting all the unspoiled ones. We can still make books from the safe ones. We'll gather the other ones and see if we can make something out of them." Blake couldn't believe Weiss' dedication. She wiped her tears and started to help her out.

"The least I could do is help you girls since I caused this so I'll go get a towel and clean up." Together, they grabbed everything off the ground and did the best they could with the things they had.

…

Back at the beach, the four of them quickly left the beach. They returned to the car and saw that a tow truck was taking it away. Cinder was on the phone with her parents as she described the situation to them. As she was talking on the phone, the other three of them were talking to themselves.

"Thank God we survived."

"I know. We actually could have died."

"If we did, I would have wanted to die in Cinder's arms." Ruby and Penny looked at with a concerned look.

"I think you're priorities are a little mixed up." After a few minutes, Cinder got off the phone and told them that they had to get home. Even though they were all a little sad about what happened, Ruby was a little different. She was thankful that they were safe and that she was getting to go home early. The four of them headed to the train station and got on the next train back home.

As they rode home, Penny eventually fell asleep and leaned against Ruby. Right across the seat, Neo fell asleep and fell onto Cinder's lap which left Ruby and Cinder to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Ruby, I'm sorry that this break didn't go as planned."

"It's okay. Things happen, but I'm just glad that we are all safe. As long as we can laugh about it later, it was all worth it."

"Anyway, I think Weiss will be really glad that you're coming home. She'll get to see you sooner than expected." Ruby smiled and looked out the window. The night sky finally arrived and the moon shined bright over everything.

The next day came around and it was the day of the Yuri Event. Even though they were kind of tired, Cinder, Neo, and Penny attended the event. The place was huge and there was so much going on. Surprisingly, the whole place was filled with girls. As they walked through the event, Neo talked about how that place would have been perfect for Ruby since she had a thing for girls. They walked around and tried to find something that would catch their attention. As they walked through, they looked through the crowd and saw someone who looked a lot like Ruby.

At that table, the girl had on a scarf and sunglasses. She was reading the story that was being offered at that table. Of course, it was Weiss and Blake's table. Unfortunately, the two of them were so tired that they were sleeping. After a few more seconds, Weiss finally opened her eyes and saw that person standing at their table. She panicked and quickly woke up.

"I'm so sorry miss. How may I help you?" She pressed her finger against her lips and lowered her sunglasses. It was Ruby. "Ruby?! What… What are you doing here? Aren't you still supposed to be at the camp?" She whispered something really soft and Weiss was unable to hear her. "Wait, what? What did you say?" Ruby leaned in and whispered it into Weiss' ears.

"I came home because I wanted to see you."

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Unspoken Love

Chapter 10

A Step Forward

**Note: **Sorry about not letting you guys know, but I'm changing the schedule update for this story. This upcoming year, I'll be quite busy on Sundays so Mondays will be a better day for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

"Yeah, Blake's parents had these tickets to the water park and I really wanted you to join us."

"Really? Who's going?"

"Well, they had 6 tickets so it'll be the usual group with Penny and Blake."

"Blake? I don't know…"

"I know, there was nothing I could do since her parents were the ones who had the tickets. I couldn't just take them without inviting their daughter with us. Please come, I promise to keep that secret about your sister from her." It took her second to respond back.

"I guess I could go, but I gotta warn you, I'm really bad at swimming."

"Haha, it's all good. I'll teach you. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Weiss hung up the phone and fell back onto the ground.

Hopefully, tomorrow will be fun. I mean, I'll finally get to spend time with Ruby ever since I did all of that stuff with Blake. I never realized how much time I spent doing those things with her. But thank God it's all over. I can finally relax and see Ruby in her bikini. Out of nowhere, she screeched out loud and got on her feet.

"It can still happen! I might be able to see Ruby's bikini slip. That fatal accident that will bring closer together." Weiss fell onto her butt and started to drool. As she did, a few chuckles came out. She got up, walked over to her bed, and tried to fall asleep, still thinking about Ruby and how she might be able to see the thing she's been longing for, for so long.

When the next day came around, the 6 of them made it into the park, but Weiss was kind of quiet. They all walked in a line with Ruby on one side of the line and Weiss on the other side with Blake right next to her. Weiss sighed. This wasn't what she wanted, but it just had to happen. Blake was the only person she really knew in this group so it made her want to be close to Weiss.

"Um, Weiss, I'm not a very good swimmer so would you mind teaching me how?" Weiss sighed. This kind of thing would happen to her. She was being pulled further and further away from Ruby now.

"Uh, of course. You can count on me." Out of nowhere, Penny ran out in front of the group with a big smile on her face.

"Alright, let's have some fun today." As she stood there alone, she inspected the other girls and came up with a solution. She grabbed Neo and Blake and pulled them over to her side. "I just got the best idea ever. Short person group and tall person group." Short people were her, Neo, and Blake. Tall people were Weiss, Ruby, and Cinder. "Now, let's start our day of fun." She grabbed their wrists and pulled them into the park against their will.

"Wait, what?! I'm taller than both of you. Why am I not in the tall person group?"

"Don't question my logic, let's just have some fun." The other three watched them run off with Penny.

Thank you Penny. Weiss retreated to her mind and remembered that she asked her to get Blake away from her for the day. Penny accepted without question and now, everything was going according to plan. She bowed to Penny, even though she already left.

"Um, Weiss, what are you doing?" Weiss opened her eyes wide.

"Ahaha, nothing Ruby. Don't worry about it. Anyway, let's follow Penny's example and have some fun." The three of them decided to head to the café area before they started. They got to the park pretty late so they wanted some things to snack on so they could get through the day. Ruby and Cinder took a seat while Weiss went to get their drinks and stuff.

As she did, her mind continued to race. She was thinking about all of the special things she and Ruby were going to do for the day. They would sun bathe together, swim together, and do other things that she was too embarrassed to even think about. After a few minutes, she finally brought back the drinks, but when she returned to the table, she saw the other girls surrounded by these creeps.

"Hey baby, you wanna spend the day with us?" Cinder wasn't fazed by the guys' request, but Ruby was a little nervous about it. Out of nowhere, Weiss broke through the crowd of boys and shoved all of their faces out of the way.

"Leave or you'll end up like this drink." With the strength of her hand, she crushed the can into little bitty pieces. The guys immediately grew scared and ran off without another word.

"Jeez Weiss, you can be so manly at times."

"Oh haha, sorry about that. I can't help it sometimes." Ruby and Weiss looked at each other with such cute looks while Cinder was sitting in between them, completely silent.

"How about we head to the pool area?" Ruby and Weiss nodded their heads and followed Cinder to the main pool.

Meanwhile, Penny and the other two were having a hell of a time. They went on huge waterslides that nearly killed them. They also went on huge rollercoasters that nearly made them nauseous from walking. As all this happened, Penny was completely fine with it. On the other hand, Neo was complaining that she wanted to go back to Cinder and Blake wasn't used to doing such physical things in a succession. The two of them tried to get away, but Penny was persistent and didn't let them out of her sight.

Back with the other group, Cinder was working the high dive. Ruby and Weiss had no idea she was so talented. Even the other people at the park who were watching her were completely in awe.

"Wow, Cinder, I had no idea what you were so talented in water sports."

"Yeah, I spent some time training so it's like second nature to me now."

"Well, I kind of don't feel right about teaching Ruby how to swim when we have an expert in our midst."

"Haha, don't mind me. Just do what you were going to do." Weiss quickly pulled Ruby into the pool. As she expected, Ruby clung to her as tight as possible as Weiss pulled her deeper and deeper into the pool.

"W-Weiss, don't let go, okay."

"Don't worry, I'm never letting go." Just then, a tiny smile emerged from Ruby's face. When Weiss saw this, she nearly fainted. That smile was so perfect that she could barely contain it. She took a huge gulp in and began to teach her the basics of swimming.

After a few minutes went by, the other group found their way back to the main pool. Penny did everything in her power to stop the two from getting away, but they were just too persistent against her. When they got back, Neo jumped into Cinder's arms and Penny rested on a chair. The day, for her, was long and tiring. On the other hand, Blake walked towards the pool and saw Ruby and Weiss having a great time. They were hand-in-hand as Weiss thought her how to swim. As she watched them, a look of sadness fell upon her face. She couldn't believe it. She simply found a chair next to Penny and waited for the day to be over.

Once the swimming lesson was over, everyone else made their way back to the tables where they were reunited once again.

"Hey Blake, did you have a good time." She didn't really respond. She just nodded her head while keeping her head facing the ground. "Oh yeah, Blake, I promised that I would teach you how to swim so let's get to that right now." Weiss stuck her hand to her, but she didn't take it.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"I was just lying about not being able to swim. I can totally swim so you don't need to worry about it."

After a few hours, the sun started to set and the park started to close. The 6 of them packed their things and got on the train and returned home. When they boarded the train, Ruby, Weiss, Neo, and Penny immediately fell asleep. The train was really crowd so they were spread out from each other. However, Blake, Cinder, and Neo were sitting right across from Ruby and Weiss. Blake looked at them with such jealousy. She sighed and Cinder took notice.

"You know, love works in many different ways. Sometimes it works to our favors and sometimes, it goes down a path that we are not fully aware of. It takes time to realize the truth behind what we truly desire." Blake looked at Cinder who was cradling Neo on her shoulder as she slept peacefully.

"That was very poetic of you, Cinder."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from the person with true talent in this kind of field." Blake smiled and Cinder returned the favor. After a few minutes, she looked back at Ruby and Weiss. The two of them were both sleeping with Ruby leaning against Weiss' shoulder.

"It's quite funny, isn't it? They both have feelings for each other, but they just don't know it yet."

"When do you think that'll happen?"

"I don't know, but it does happen. Things will definitely change."


	11. Chapter 11

Unspoken Love

Chapter 11

The Call, the Promise, and the Truth

**Note: **I know this may seem sudden, but this will be the last chapter. For those of you who are familiar with this anime, you know that this is the last episode, but I've planned ahead and changed this one up a lot. It may seem like a rushed ending, but I hope it satisfies those of you who were disappointed with the ending. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and enjoy.

After the water park trip, everyone made it back safely. They were all ready for a fun summer vacation to begin. However, Weiss couldn't start just yet. She already had plans for the start of the summer with some of her family which bummed her out a little, but there was nothing she could do.

"Yeah, my family and I have to go to the mountains and visit my grandparents' grave. We're also gonna attend the festival there that's held every year. So that means I'm gonna be gone all weekend. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Family always comes first. I hope you have a great time."

"Haha, I'll try. I'll definitely call you when we get there. Alright?"

"Okay, sounds good." Weiss looked over to her dad and saw that he was starting to board the train.

"Okay, I have to get going. The train is about to leave so I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." The two of the hung up the phone and began the weekend on different paths.

During the ride there, Weiss was very silent. She didn't talk a lot, but her mind was racing. She felt guilty about leaving Ruby alone for the first week of summer, but she had no choice. Her family planned this a while back and it was always a yearly thing. In her head, she thinking about all of the fun stuff her and Ruby would do together before the summer ended. But first, she had to make sure that she would call her back when they got there. She simply calmed her mind and looked out the window as the sun was starting to lose its life for the day.

When they arrived, there was already a car waiting for them so they got in and drove to the family house. However, when they got there, things were not how they were expecting. Everyone's faces were shocked and no words were shared for the situation was too much to handle.

"Yeah, thankfully you didn't arrive sooner because this fire was pretty bad. Luckily, we were able to stop before the whole thing was destroyed, but now, it's unsafe to stay here. You guys could go to the temple. I know that you're relatives with the master so you can stay there for the weekend." They looked at the house and saw that one half of the house was burnt to the ground. They immediately packed up their things and drove up to the temple.

The temple was a very secluded place. It was normally used for the karate class for kids, but aside from that, everything else was pretty normal. Weiss' family has stayed there before so it wasn't like it was a big deal.

When they got to the temple, her uncle welcomed them with open arms and showed them to where they would be staying. By now, the sun had already set so there wasn't much left that they could do so they all had dinner together and went off to bed. When Weiss settled back into her room, she pulled out her phone. However, there was no signal. She walked all around the room, holding her phone up, trying to get a signal, but it wasn't working. She then opened up the window and pointed her phone to the sky, but it still didn't work. There was absolutely no service where she was. She closed the window and sighed.

I hope Ruby's fine.

…

Back at home, Ruby was sitting at her coffee table with her head down. Her phone was in her hand, but nothing was coming from it. She occasionally popped her head up to see if Weiss left her a message, but there was nothing.

"Hey Ruby, would you mind getting me a drink from the fridge?" She stood up without question and headed to the fridge. She pulled out some iced tea and walked over to Yang who was busy writing some other stuff.

"Here you go."

"Ah, thanks Rubes."

"Hey, is there any news of any accidents?"

"Hm, I don't think so. Nothing too serious. Why?"

"It's nothing. It's just that Weiss promised to call me when she arrived, but she still hasn't called me back when the day is almost over."

"Why don't you call her? She might like that," Yang said as Ruby walked to edge of the room.

"No, Weiss said she'd call me." She walked out and slammed the door shut. Meanwhile, Yang couldn't help but smirk at the situation. Ruby's never behaved like this. It appears that there's been a shift in their relationship, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After a few seconds, she disregarded that thought and continued to write while Ruby was skulking around in her room, waiting for her call.

The next came around and started early for Weiss. She was woken up by the sounds of little kids screaming. She slowly rubbed her eyes and changed into appropriate clothing. When she walked outside, she saw a whole bunch of kids in karate outfits. She even recognized most of them as they turned their heads and ran towards her, screaming out her name. She opened up her arms and hugged everyone at the same time.

"Hi Weiss, gosh, you're so pretty."

"You got really tall too."

"Do you still do karate?" There were so many questions and barely anytime to answer them. She simply rubbed everyone on the heads and smiled.

"Dang, you guys have gotten bigger."

"We sure have. I'm on my way to a purple belt." Michael, one of the only boys she knew in that group, winked at her and raised his thumb to the sky.

"Hey Weiss, I'm kind of swamped right now. Can you watch over the youngsters while I'm gone? Thanks!" There was no time to answer him back. He just waved bye to her and left. Now, she was surrounded by a whole bunch of kids with the slightest idea of what to do.

"Oooo, Weiss, can we go the lake?"

"Yeah, we all have our swimsuits. Can we, please?" She looked around and everyone was staring at her with huge eyes. She then looked elsewhere and saw no adults in the area. She knelt down to them and said yes. They all jumped for joy and grabbed their things. The two kids who Weiss knew the most grabbed her hands and pulled her in the direction of the lake. As this happened, she wanted to check her phone, but she couldn't. Her hands were literally tied until they arrived at the lake.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived and everyone changed into their swimsuits. Unfortunately for Weiss, she didn't plan ahead so she didn't have a swimsuit ready. Luckily, there was a big rock on the edge of the lake where she could watch everyone easily. When she sat down, she pulled out her phone and checked. There was still no service which discouraged her tremendously. As the group of kids were having fun, the boy that she knew the most climbed up on a rock and jumped into the water.

"Hey, don't do that! That's dangerous!" He didn't hear her. He was still in the water when she screamed at him. She then sat down and let out a huge breath of air.

"Hey Weiss, how come you didn't bring a swimsuit?" Michelle, one of the little girls she knew very well, was sitting next to her when she asked that question.

"Oh, I only packed for a short trip and didn't think that I'd be swimming. Sorry, I would love to swim, but I only have limited amount of clothing."

"It's okay." Weiss pulled out her phone again, but the same result still showed on her phone. By now, she was wondering she was ever going to get talk to Ruby. All she wanted to do was tell her that she arrived safely. As she continued to think, it was more than that. She wanted to hear her voice. Something about being away for the weekend made her feel like she forget the sound of her voice. She closed her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket. "Why do you keep checking your phone?"

"Huh?"

"Are you expecting a call from someone you like?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…" As the two of them were talking, Michael was quietly swimming around them, listening to their entire conversation. He wanted Weiss to notice him, but she was paying absolutely no attention to him. He looked at them with a dirty look and swam off.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, without service, I can't call her and tell that I'm fine."

"Aw, don't worry, you'll be able to call her soon. I just know it." She smiled at Michelle and she smiled back.

"Hey Weiss!" Out of nowhere, she looked up to see Michael doing the stupidest thing she's ever seen. "I'm gonna jump off this tree and then you'll finally pay attention to me!"

"You dumby, get down from there. That's way too dangerous."

"Nope, if I do this, then you will finally… Wwwhhhhaaaa!" The tree branch snapped and he fell face first into the lake. Without a second thought, she dove into the lake, completely unaware that her phone was still in her pocket. After a few short seconds, she pulled him out of the water and performed CPR. Luckily, he wasn't hurt or anything, but that marked the end of their play time. The group headed back to the temple where Weiss finally learned the truth about her major mistake.

She pulled out her phone and noticed that it was all wet. She tried to turn it on, but it didn't respond. She gently placed it on the floor of the temple and continued to stare at it. Meanwhile, the boy and girl were watching her attentively. They didn't know what to say, but they definitely knew that this wasn't good. She barged through another room which happened to be her uncle's room and picked up the phone. She dialed Ruby's number, but was immediately rejected. She tried her home phone, but couldn't remember it so she slammed the phone back down and stared at the floor.

"For the next 10 years, I curse you from growing even the slightest inch."

"Weiss, I'm sorry. He didn't mean to do it. You know how Michael is. He doesn't think with his head." She looked at Michael and nudged his shoulder. "Say something." He clapped his hands together and bowed to her in near tears.

"I'm really sorry Weiss. I promise to replace. It won't be soon, but when I get my new year's money, it'll definitely happen." Weiss slowly rose from her knees, still facing the other wall.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. It was the cheapest a phone could get." She turned around and walked out, rubbing his head as she did. "Come on, we gotta visit our ancestors' graves."

…

Back at home, Ruby was so lost. There was absolutely nothing to do with no one to talk to. She couldn't really talk to Yang since she was too busy writing a new story. She simply waited for that call that Weiss promised she would give her. Now, it was getting a day late and Ruby was starting to lose faith. She went into her room and got ready. As she walked towards the door, Yang stopped what she was doing and asked her if she was alright."

"I'm fine."

"Where are you going?" There was a slight pause.

"To the library." Immediately, she slammed the door shut and stormed off. Yang leaned back in her chair and smiled. It's almost as if she's waiting a call from her lover or something. Things will work out though. They always do. She got off the back of her chair and continued to write.

Meanwhile, Ruby was walking to the library alone. She pulled out her phone to make sure that Weiss didn't call her yet. She went to Weiss number and called her. Unfortunately, she was cut off by the service saying that that number was either out of area or turned off. She put her phone back in her pocket and looked up at the sky. Where are you Weiss?

…

After the family visited the graves, they returned to the temple and got ready for the festival. Weiss was putting on her yukata that was white with beautiful cherry blossoms for its main design. She tied up her hair in a beautiful ponytail. Once she was done, she walked out of her room to see Michelle and her little sister wearing yukatas as well. She turned her head and saw Michael with a broomstick and bucket. He wasn't able to go to the festival because of what he did earlier.

Once everything was ready, the three girls headed off to the festival. Michael waved goodbye to them until they disappeared from sight. When he turned around, he saw Weiss' phone still on the ground. He picked it up and tried to turn it on, but there was still no response. He was hoping that it would work so things would be a little better between him and Weiss. He put the phone outside on the porch to let it dry, but he knew that that tactic probably wouldn't work.

When the three of them arrived at the festival, everything looked so pretty. Booths were everywhere selling nearly everything from food to toys to other priceless things that can only be bought at that festival.

Michelle and her little sister were having a great time, but Weiss was quiet. She was so depressed about her phone and it didn't work anymore. She promised to call Ruby, but that still hasn't happened yet. What was she going to do? The weekend was over and if she didn't tell Ruby about what happened, she might get the wrong idea about all of this.

As they walked through endless amounts of booths, Weiss was busy in her head. She suddenly had a flood of memories pour into her head. They were all memories of her and Ruby together, both the good and the bad. She remembered Ruby's sweet little smile, but caused her to smile as well. She also remembered all of the hard times Ruby went through and how all the tears she shed were with her. She always there for Ruby and she was glad that she was. Being able to comfort was the best thing she could do, but she wanted more than that. She wanted Ruby to know that she would always be there for her.

Back at the temple, Michael was cleaning the place when he hear a faint buzzing sound. He dropped his things and ran to Weiss' phone. He saw it on the floor with its backlight on. He picked it off the ground and ran to the exit of the temple. When he did, his dad called out his name, but he didn't respond. He kept running.

After a few minutes, the buzzing stopped and he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the phone in shock. He was hoping for the best. He squeezed the phone as tight as he could and closed his eyes. Finally, the buzzing returned and he resumed running. He finally made it to the festival where he called out Weiss' name as loud as he could. He bobbed and weaved through the crowd until his wrist was grabbed. He looked up and saw Weiss holding him. He held up the phone and she saw that it was Ruby's name. She quickly snatched it out of his possession.

"Excuse me, but I'll be right back." She accepted the call and went to find some place quiet. "Ruby, oh my God, I'm so sorry. A lot of stuff happened and I totally forgot that there was no service up here. Just now my phone is actually starting to work. I meant to call you, but… Ruby, are you there?"

"Mm, I'm here." Weiss' face lit up. Ruby's voice was so sweet and so soft. "I just wanted to hear your voice." Weiss' eyes widened. That's was what she wanted from Ruby. Did they actually think the same way?

"Really? What a coincidence? That's been on mind lately." Weiss walked back towards the festival where she found the group of kids. She covered her mic on the phone and whispered to them. "I have to go. It was nice seeing you guys again. Find an adult. Don't you dare run off by yourself." She kissed each of them on the cheek and ran to the train station. "So how are you? I'm sorry for not calling you before."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm fine. It's kind of been a boring summer vacation for me so far."

"Really? Mine's been so chaotic. I've had like no time to relax." She finally made it to the train station where she bought the first ticket back home. "Have you done anything or have you been waiting for my call?"

"To be completely honest, I was waiting for your call."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry. I feel really bad," she said as she boarded the train.

During the train ride, there was only one thing going through her head. Maintain this conversation. I don't want to lose this chance I have with her now. Thankfully, the train was fast and she got home pretty quickly. She held onto her yukata and ran as fast as she could, still talking with Ruby.

"So how's your family?"

"They're good. It was pretty fun seeing everyone from when we were younger again."

"That's nice."

Knock. Knock. Ruby walked to the door and opened it up. She was immediately star struck as she dropped her phone on the ground.

"Weiss?"

"I'm here," she said with heavy breaths.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

"There was something I wanted to tell you that I couldn't tell you on the phone. Only now can I be truly honest with myself." She grabbed Ruby's hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Ruby, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time, but I could never bring myself to say it. Now, I finally feel brave enough to tell you. I'm sorry if this seems up front, but…" Ruby pressed her finger against Weiss' mouth.

"I love you too."

The End

**Ending Note: **I'm sorry if this was rushed, but I couldn't continue through the manga because I wasn't a big fan of it. Personally, I thought the anime was good except for those few unnecessary episodes. Anyway, I hope this satisfied you guys and thank you so much for reading my attempt at a story.


End file.
